Conventionally, a vehicle is known in which a power unit, which is made up of an engine, a transmission and the like, is mounted on a vehicle body via a plurality engine mount units (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
The engine mount unit disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a vehicle body side bracket that is fixed to a vehicle body (frame) and a power unit side bracket that is fixed to a power unit.
The vehicle body side bracket and the power unit side bracket have respectively bolt holes into which a bolt is inserted to fix both brackets. Also, the bolt holes of the power unit side bracket are formed in the shape of a long hole.
Generally, the vehicle body (frame) in formed by welding steel metal parts, which results in production variations being relatively large. Since the power unit is mounted on the vehicle body via the engine mount units, when the vehicle does not have any mechanism to adjust (absorb) such production variations of the vehicle body, the production variations of the vehicle body and assembly variations of the engine mount units may prevent the power unit from maintaining a predetermined position.
For this reason, conventionally, the bolt holes of the power unit side bracket are formed in the shape of a long hole so that the positions of the power unit and the vehicle body can be adjusted (i.e., the variation can be absorbed) in a long-side direction of the bolt holes.